1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for holographic recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
A holographic technology is a technology that may reproduce a signal as a three-dimensional (3D) image by recording an interference fringe between a signal beam containing a signal, and a reference beam. The holographic technology may be utilized in various fields such as in the fields of 3D image recording and reproduction, anti-forgery, genuine article determination, and digital data recording and reproduction. In addition, a micro holographic technology has been commercialized in which a fine interference fringe is recorded on a plate-shaped photosensitive recording film by pixel units so that the 3D image may be seen through a 2D plane.
The holographic recording may be generally performed by splitting beams emitted from the same light source to make signal beams and reference beams, optically modulating the signal beams, and then irradiating the signal beams and the reference beams to the same part of a photosensitive recording film. The modulation of the signal beam may be performed, for example, by a spatial light modulator, according to an interference pattern calculated by a computer based on an image that is to be reproduced from the photosensitive recording film.
Holographic recording considers factors such as optimization of light efficiency, a technology to make a hogel (hologram pixel) in a desired shape, maximization of a fill factor of the hologram pixel, shortening of a recording time, and an increase in resolution.